


Nico's Firsts

by Feniks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nico is being a awesome friend, Nico is making progress, Past Domestic Violence, Sexual Tension, Will Knows, solangeo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feniks/pseuds/Feniks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wants one present for his brithday day. He doesn't need anything more than Will Solace.<br/>But everything is going wrong, and Lou Ellen fell in a big troubles.<br/>Eventually Nico loves comp half blood and doesn't let anyone to hurt his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is supoose to be a part of bigger story but I don't know when I find time to finnish it.  
> But I really want you guys to read this.  
> Every part is one story so they aren't connect very hard. 
> 
> Soo, I hope you'll like it <3
> 
> And again, sorry for my English, but even though I do a lot of grammar mistakes in my first language.

Nico di Angelo had never experienced what it means to have a really Birthday Day. He didn’t remember how it was before Lotos Casino and after that for long time he had no idea when his mother gave birth to him. Hades had told him after the Battle of Manhattan. If only he had had a chance to celebrate in a right way. However, he had never told anyone about his birthday. He had always thought that nobody cares about it.

It was 28th January and Nico was laying in his bed. He peeked at watch and slowly got up. It was almost time for breakfast. For same reason, he wish his friends would now about _that_ day.

 _Happy Birthday Nico, you just turn fifteen_ , he thought while he was brushing his teeth.

He chose it. He could have told his friends about his birthday. And he didn’t want to confess, but he regretted that he hadn’t done it. Although Nico just started  making friends. After the battle with Gae he and Jason had become close friends. Sometimes it made Nico crazy, when older demigod treated him, like he was made of glass.

Nico had to admitted that he also started friendships with other campers. _Will._ Son of Apollo often came to Nico’s mind. In his opinion, too often.

Canteen was crowded when he came to it. When he sat at the table of Hades cabin he noticed Will, who was smiling to him. He returned slightly.

 

Nico and Percy stood at the Areana surrounded by younger demigods, who were practising swordplay. When after the battle son of Poseidon had asked Nico if he had wanted to help him with training new campers he had been speechless. But, eventually he had agreed. Percy had told him, that he was one of the most talented warriors, that he had ever met.

“They are learning really fast” Percy noticed, but Nico shook his head and pointed to a pair of fighting at the end of the arena.

“They are being lazy, and do not make any efforts. Also, the blond one is always making the same mistakes, which I explained to him twice yesterday. “

“They are still children, and it--”

“They won’t be children when  their life will be depend on this”

Nico went to them and stood with hands crossed on his chest. He was scrutinising them and making point that he had to tell them after first round.

“Okey” he said to them, whey they stopped “First of all you must remember about position. He can not stand like that, because you will lose your balance”

When he finished his lecture and they started second round Percy appeared near to him.

“Look Nico, I didn’t want to say what I said. I didn’t mean it.”

Nico shrugged and gazed what was happening on the field.

“ Okay. Nothing happened”

 

Dinner had passed quickly and now Nico was going to infirmary to met Will. He loved that part of his day, when he was going to help his friend in his work. He had used to it. He knew basic stuff about first aid and enjoyed new tricks, which Will showed him sometimes.

When he went inside he  estimated that there was no one in the room. He was surprised that no one of demigods hurt himself or someone. It was a really peaceful day.

Having knew Will schedule he went to the room with assortment.

“Hey” said Nico as he entered the small place.

“ Oh, hey” Will replied easily distracted.

“What’s wrong?” asked Nico, having knew his friends, he could recognize that something is wrong.

Will turned to him and gave him a smile. Nico could never stop wondering why he so often smiles. He shooked his head and said:

“Stop smiling like some kind of junkie, Solace”

“Never, Sunshine”

They went to the main room and stood before the information table. Will wasn’t look really good. Nico knew that he had probably taken another shift yesterday evenings.

“ You should take a break, because you look like crap”

“ Thanks “ said Will and glanced at Nico with consternation “Can I ask you something?”

“ You already did”

Son of Apollo sat down in his chair and sighed. Somehow Nico’s heart sped up. He was so angry at himself.

“I didn’t want to ask you about it, but today is Andy’s birthday and for one week he is going to college and my brothers and sisters are making a party today and...”

“ I can stay here, I mean if you aren’t scary that I destroy something or—“

He hadn’t have a chance to finish because Will already kept him in a hug.

“ Thank you!”

Nico hadn’t liked touching whereas Will had taught him how to love it.  He put his head against William’s shoulder. Di Angelo couldn’t stop his best friends.  It was his thought, that he hadn’t told anyone of his birthday. He should have done it. Now, he thought it was too late. Will had already plans.

Solace instructed him about everything what Nico should knew about infirmary.

“You will let me know, if there are some problems or big cases or _you know_.”

Actually Nico knew. He knew his friend very well and now, when he was looking at him he wanted to tell him everything. He couldn’t look away from his lips. He was dying to kiss him, yet he just told him to fun well and smiled.

“ I will check you latter, sunshine”

“ Shout up Solace, and go, have fun”

 

It was a peace evening. It was almost night when the infirmary door was opened by someone. Nico stood up and saw Lou Ellen.

Lou Ellen who was crying.

He had never seen that girl crying. She was Will’s best friend and maybe because of that, after war, she became really close to Nico. He enjoyed spending time with her and teaching her how to fight.

But now, there was nothing left from the girl who was so confident and playfull that she was the second person, besides Will and Jason, who didn’t give a shit about Nico and still made some not pretty jokes about Ghost King.

“ Lou” he said and went to her. “What’s happened?”

“I thought It will be closed and I—“

Nico was terrified he grabbed her by the shoulders and sat on the nearest bed. He scrutinized her and reached for gauze and bandages.

“ It’s okay Lu” he said, but his voice was shank. He hoped that she didn’t noticed it. “I make it clear and run for somebody. Is there any monster outside? “

“No!” she exclaimed and grabbed him by the arm. “Please Nico, don’t go. I do not what anyone to know. There is no _monsters_ outside.”

“What?” he was surprised and worried. He wiped her face from blood. Now he could see, that Lou had cut on her cheek and was all in bruises. “It don’t look good Lu, I need to call Will, I don’t want to do something wrong.”

She shakes her head vigorously

“You can no to this to me Nico”

She looked horrible and somehow he didn’t want to leave her while he would be running to Will. He took surgical needle and thread. Before that he had given her a candy with ambrosia.

“ I don’t know If I can do it right Lu!” he didn’t expected something like that. It was just too personal for him.

“Please, don’t scream at me” she whispered and looked away from his face. Nico was confused and suffered girl’s so that she looked at him.

“Lu” he said slowly “You need to tell me what happened to you”

She didn’t say anything, just pursed her lips and after while she responded: “Can you hug me?”

Nico had no idea what was going on but he nodded and put down the thread. Clumsy he put an arm around her. Lu immediately snuggled into him.

“ I am so sorry Nico” she said gently sobbing “ I make yout t-shir dirty, I—“

Son of Hades felt that she needed to calm down. He hold her tight until she stopped crying as hard as at the beginning.

“ I can try stitches you, Will have shown me how to do it, but I will do it if you promise to tell me, what happened to you.”

He step back and scrutinized her. Lu only nodded and he took it as a yes.

He took a big breath before he started to stitches her. Will was a good teach but Nico had never stitches faces before. He was sure, that Will probably fix it. He was really good with his _hands_.

_Fuck! Di Angelo, for Hades’s sake! Lu need your help and you fascinate about Will. It is pathetic._

When he did it, he gazed at her with little smile. Secured the stitches as Will had taught him.

Lu  wiped his nose tissue and took a deep breath.

“ When I was going here I hoped that it will be empty because of Andy’s birthday and Will so excited about it today. He loves birthdays, you know?”

“Do not change subject Lu” he said gently. He saw a big irony in it. He hadn’t been exactly hiding his birthday’s day from Will, but before that morning, he hadn’t thought about it.

“I can’t wait to see what he is going to prepare for _you_. He loves to give something from himself to other people. You have never told us, when you have your birthday day. It is about the time when you said it to me.”

“If I tell you, you will finally tell me about your face?”

Smile was disappeared from her face. Again, she looked so scary that for one moment Nico didn’t want to know. Her face expression remained Nico about _himself_ few years ago.

“Okey. I am sorry”

“Don’t be, just tell me” he smiled and said: “It is 28th Januray”

“ But it’s—“ she stopped in mid-sentence “ Oh, you have screw up di Angelo. Will is going to _kill you_ , when he find out”

“So he doesn’t find out”.

She shake her head and sent him a disappointed look.

“ It is hard to tell. I never should have came here in the first place. I—“ she stopped and took a deep breath “ Have you ever loved somebody that is was almost killing you?”

Nico slowly nodded. Since he had confessed in front of Percy and Annabeth he hadn’t told anyone about his big crush. From the perspective of the times it seemed to him it did not matter. With Will everything was different to him.

“ I tried to hated him but I couldn’t have do it. I hate myself for that.”

“I always know that you like boys” she said with little smile on his first. His throat was dry and his hands was little shaking. When she noticed them she put her small hands on his. He didn’t move back.

“It is completely okay Nico. I mean it is kind of sweet when you and Will make a puppy eyes to each other. You should ask him out. Of course, after he kill you because you didn’t tell him about today.”

“It isn’t funny Lu.”

“I am sorry, I—“

“Stop with that sorry Lou Ellen and tell me.”

“How was it? I mean, you and that guy?”

“It was Percy” he said slowly. He have no idea why he was talking to her about it. But maybe he was hoping, that it helped het to open up. Something terrible had happened to her and he couldn’t let it go.

“Oh, so it was hard?”

“ He was first demigod that I have seen fighting and I was a kid. But all of happened was nobady’s fault. He didn’t do anything wrong but I realised that I didn’t feel the same about him.“

“ I think he loves me” she said quiet and lay on the bed, still looking at Nico “ I pushed the limits”

“What?” Nico said little bit confused.

“He likes to have everything under control and I made mistakes and he apologised and he promised not to do it again but I am so scary that he will do it _again_.”

Nico was furious but he didn’t want to blow up next to her. She was miserable and he had to listen to her story.

“I’ve never realised that you were with somebody. Sorry for that”

“Oh, we aren’t a official couple”

He hated the way that she thought about like the way, that she was still with _that_ boy. Nico had always respected other people and he couldn’t imagine to hit person that he loved.

“What exactly happened Lu?” he asked and crouched next to her bed.

“Will has asked me if a could came and make same adorable stuff with fireworks to Andy’s birthday. So I want to Micheal to tell him that we can’t meet tonight because of this. And we start arguing. He hit me, and I-I love him, I could do anything Nico. And I run here to take bandages and...”

She started crying again and Nico put his hand on her shoulder.

“What the—“ He rolled up her shirt down and shook his head.” Lu, your back, you are all in bruises”

“That was an accident, I am, he does not—“

“Listen to me Lu. I have no idea why I am talking it to you. But I treat you like my friend and I can’t let someone to hurt you. I do not know much about love, I know about the lack of love Lu. And what Micheal did to you, have nothing common with love. You had to stop make excuses for him and stop saying you are sorry, because you didn’t do anything  wrong. You wanted to help your friend and no one have right to treat you that way. You have friends. You have Will, Cecil even me. We always here for you.”

He couldn’t look at here. It was so heartbreaking and painful.

“Thank you” she whispered and Nico sent her a supporting smile.

“Can you give me a minute?” he asked and got to his feet “I will go and take something to your back.”

She nodded her head and Nico left the room. Having coming out of the room he called the skeleton of the old Greek warrior.

“Make sure, that nobody from Ares enter this room before I came back”

It was Januray and he was wearing only a t-shirt, which was in blood so it was clung to his body. He didn’t think clearly. All he want was finding Michael. He had no idea how Will or Lu became that important to him. William showed him something incredible. It was so good to be around him and his smile.

It was five past eleven when he stood next to Ares cabin. He knocked the door few times. Clarisse opened the door and said: “What do you want?”

He hoped that in this light she didn’t see the blood on his t-shirt.

“I really need to talk to Michael.”

“He isn’t here. Oh, turn back and go to talk to him because rest of us want to sleep before tomorrow contest.”

He turned back and saw Michael.

“Hi” Nico said, stopped before elder demigod.

“Di Angelo. What do you want?”

“Show you, how you cannot treat my friend”

Nico smiled before he bang his fist Michael’s face. Son of Ares staggered and leaned back. Micheal was surprised but he was bigger than Nico. He tried to hit back. But in this case son of Hades was _really_ angry. When Micheal kicked him in the shin he just hit him twice harder in the face and  kicked in the stomach.

“ I have no idea what the fuck you were thinking but If I were you, I wouldn’t do it again O’Braian”

Michael stood up and they start a really fight. Nico didn’t know was happening around now. He was so furious and angry and wanted to hurt Michael as much as he had hurt Lou Ellen.

It reminded him so much of Minos.

“Do not every think about touching her again!”

“ Oh di Angelo, I was convinced that you prefer boys”

It was fucking too much for Nico, but when he was trying to hit Michael again someone grabbed him by the shoulders. One second and he realised that they were no longer alone. All Apollo kids, Clarisse and some for her cabin and other that he didn’t pay attention on.

“ Do it again O’Brain and I swear I kill you.”

“ Of course you do, you are son of _Death_!”

Nico felt blood flowing from his nose, he looked up at Will, who looked terrified.  After that Nico felt bad, but it was for Lu, he couldn’t stop himself. Ne needed to stand for his friend.

He took Will’s hand and said to him: “Please, don’t judge me, I need to show you something.”

When they were walking to the infirmary Will didn’t ask about anything. Di Angelo really appreciated it in son of Apollo. He had his own space and time. He didn’t rush him.

“What—“ asked Will seing the Greek soldier.

“You are free to go” said Nico and stand for a little.

“ Talk with her I-I go to do something with my face.”

“With who?”

Nico pursed his lips that hard that he felt fresh blood in his month.

“It’ s Lou Ellen. Micheal... he hurt her. I sorry that you must to watch our fight but I couldn’t stand what he have done to her.”

“Go to the treatment room and wait for me. Don’t do anything.”

Nico nodded and went to the room. He sat on small bed an closed his eyes. His nose pulsed and his hand pinched. Micheal was a strong man and he hurt Lu. He didn’t want to fight with him. Ha had no idea, what he had been thinking. All of that should have never happened.

He opened his eyes when he felt something wet and cold on his face. Will was cleaning blood from his body.

“Will”

Son of Apollo looked at him and smile.

“Take it easy sunshine, it may hurt.”

“Are you angry at me?”

William sighedand put the gauze down. Nico hated to see Will sad. It wasn’t fit him. He was always so _bright._ For di Angelo son of Apollo was like raising sun. He just woke Nico up every single day.

“ I am angry at myself. I should have seen that something was wrong with her. I am bad friend.”

Nico put his hand on Will’s shoulder and said gently: “No, you are amazing friend Will. You are such a wonderful person. “

“But—“

“No” Nico put his finger on his friend’s mouth “ There is no _but_ Will. We all should have guessed but it is over now. We must help her to walk throw it.”

Will smiled and checked Nico’s nose. Son of Hades liked other boy touch. It was so gently and relaxing.

“You are lucky it isn’t broken but please, do not do something like that next time. I really don’t like watching like someone beats you”.

“I lose control, it was bad, what I have done but he treat her like crap. I could never treat someone I love like that, or anyone on my friends or—“

“You should have told me.”

“What, I already—“

“Not about it, dumbass.” He said harsh, but after that he smiled. And Nico must to admitted that it had been the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen. “About your birthday. You are my friend and I want to prepare something for you. Instead of leaving you alone in infirmary for God’s sake”.

Nico braced himself. And did everything not to show his  voice was crashing.

“If you want to give me my perfect birthday present just kiss me Solace”.

Will’s eyes became widely and supersized. But he didn’t need other incentive. Nico wanted to do it so badly for past few weeks. He moaned when Will’s lips met his. That was his _first kiss_ but he couldn’t have imagined it better. He put his arm around Will’s waist and  wrapped his legs around son of Apollo thighs. It felt _so good_ to him and _so perfect_. Will’s hands were on Nico’s hairs and neck.

“Please Nico, take care of yourself. I won’t survive if something happens to you.”

They were still leaning against each other foreheads.

“And now we must to make you look like human asshole.”

“Don’t forgive me about my birthday, yeah?” Nico asked and peeped and Will with a little smile. “Even if I do that?”

Nico took Will’s wrist and moved him closer. He felt so happy around that boy. Everything was right, especially when we kissed him once more.

“Oh, I am going to kill you one day di Angelo.” Will mumbled.

“Wow, so this is why it took you that long, huh?”

Lou Ellen stood in the doorway. When She looked at Nico she shook her head.

“I guess I should thank you, but please do not do it again Nico.”

“He won’t” replied Will and watched over son of Hades hands.

“Oh, I know, he won’t. Doctor’s orders” she winked to them “ I am coming back to bed. Thanks for everything. And I see, you get your birthday present Nico di Angelo”


	2. FIRST "I LOVE YOU"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is on his quest and Nico is worrided because they haven't spoken for days.  
> What will Nico do Angelo do to make sure that his boyfriends is safe?  
> Son of Hades will find out what love really means.
> 
> "Come to me  
> In the night hours  
> I will wait for you  
> And I can’t sleep  
> Cause thoughts devour  
> Thoughts of you consume"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will like it <3

Three days past quickly and Nico was anxious. He was going around his room and just thinking. When he get outside he was _gloomy._ After past few months it had been very rare to see son of Hades like that. No one wanted to say it at loud but all of demigods knew about Nico di Angelo and William Solace. Okay, maybe not all of them. Maybe just Big Seven and some from Apollo cabin. Of course there was Jason who always ship them so hard. He was just like fangirl and honestly, came close to did t-shirt with “Solangelo forever”.

Yeah, Nico thought Jason was pretty annoying, but most of the time he tried to ignore it. Son of Jupiter used to say that Nico is his “bro”. Will hadn’t been surprised when one day Jason had came to infirmary and had wanted to have  serious conversation with him. After Nico had found out about this he had really wanted to break Jason’s neck, but Will had just smiled about that.

“You should be really happy sunshine, they really take care of you.” Will had said to him. Normally Nico had replied something unpleasant but he  used to have friends around. Or he had getting to use to it.

But now, Will wasn’t around.

He was on his _freaking_ quest!

Nico was happy for him but also he was terrified.  He couldn’t stop thinking about what could possibly happen to his friends. After what he had been throw he was thinking about the worse scenario.

“Hey Nico”

Son of Hades turned back and met Calypso’s blue eyes.

“Hey. How are you doing? I didn’t know that you and Leo came back”

“Oh, we just arrived but I’ve wanted to see Nessie but I can’t find her”

Nico was surprised to see her alone. Most of time she was with Leo and maybe he didn’t want to say it out loud but he thought that they were really sweet couple. It wasn’t helping him now.

“Nessie?” ha asked confused.

“She is naiad. On our last trip I met a wonderful cousin of her.” Said Calypso with a huge smile. Nico had to admit that she was really nice girl. For him she was to cheerful and _flowerly,_ but somehow she reminded him about Will.

“That’s pretty nice. Where have you been?”

Calypso sat on the grass and patted the seat next to each other, giving him a sign to sit down. Nico did it, because he needed to stop thinking about Will. He believed that his boyfriend could survive in the world. Especially with Lou Ellen and Cecil.

“ Next time Nico di Angelo when you asked me question, keep attention when I will be replaying to it.” Calypso’s voice was strongly soft and she was smiling.

“Sorry. I pondered on something”

“Not about someone?”

Nico made a strange noise and Calypso giggled. For son of Hades nothing from this seemed to be funny. He didn’t want to hole camp knew about his relationship with Will. He liked and respected privacy.

“They will be okay.”

“I know, they will, but I think I am just worried”. What was a strange sound Nico di Angelo telling that he was worried about someone. Few months later we would had just keep it to himself, but not now.

“That’s okay to care about _friends_ Nico di Angelo”.

“Do you need a help to find Loch Ness Monster?”

“She is not, what, why Loch Ness Monster? What is Loch Ness Monster?” Calypso asked and looked at him confused. Nico smiled a little and arose from the ground. He stretched out his hand to the girl.

“Lately I was catching everything what I have missed, when I was in Lotus Casino. I found it somewhere.”

 

Nico was woke up by some noise from his room. He stood up with a second, holding knight in his right hand.

“Easy sunshine”

The picture of Will on the fog made Nico calm. His boyfriend was smiling and looking fine. Son of Hades knew that he was alive. He put down the weapon and sat on his bed.

“How searching are going?”

It was fucking five days and it was first call he wanted to be angry but somehow he couldn’t.

“It’s okay. Now we’re staying in Eskulap and tomorrow morning Lu and Cecil are going to find something in town, and I am staying with him.”

“You are staying with god? Alone?”

  Nico mostly didn’t like gods. They were proud, full of themselves and self-centred. Also they could be very mean if they wanted.

“It is dangerous”

On Will’s tired face appeared a playfull smile.

“Oh sunshine you are so cute when you are worried.”

“Will—“

“I deserved some trust di Angelo. You think, that only you can possibly kill monsters?”

“You save, not kill”

“That’s not my point di Angelo.”

“Stop calling—“

“Anyway love, I will be fine and stop thinking about me. Or about me dying. Yeah, that sounds better”

Nico sighed and looked at Will’s face. He missed him so much. He had never felt this way. Of course, he missed Hazel, but she was safe in Camp Jupiter. But sometimes, in very dark night he missed Bianca. And it was destroying him right now. He couldn’t lost one more person, dying on his quest. He was afraid that Will ended up like Bianca. Being dead and that he couldn’t have possibility to say goodbay.

“Nico?”

Will only called him by his name what it was something serious. Di Angelo raised his eyes on him. He didn’t like the fact that now infirmary was so empty. Without Will’s blond hair whole camp was empty to Nico.

“ I am not going to die. I—I so fucking want to be with you right now, but listen to me I am not going anywhere. I am not going to leave you and I will come back soon, love. I promise. “

“If you don’t I swear I will find you in Underground and kill you again.”

Will laughed and replied: “Deal.”

 

They had talked three more times but he didn’t get massege from Will for seven days and it wasn’t bearable.

“Jason?” Nico asked when elder demigod stood next to him on arena “What do you want?”

“What’s up man?”

“Ehh, I am practising?” son of Hades really didn’t need Jason on his _brother_ side. “I don’t know what else I can do here.”

Jason was stood here and looking at Nico with worry face expression. For first moments di Angelo tried to ignore him but he forget that it was Jason Grace and he wasn’t easy to discouragement.

“Say it.” Nico put his sword and glanced at Jason.

“ You acting weird.”

“No, I am not. I do my   responsibilities, I teach young demigods with Percy. Recently I helped Chiron in Big House. I helped Calypso to find Loch Ness Monster. I bandaged burned son of Ares. I—“ Nico stopped and winked few times, then looked at Jason with irritation “Fuck. “

His friends smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder. Nico had done everything what he could past week. He had taken every job just to take his minds off Will.

The worst of all was that even stupid Iryfon somehow didn’t respond. He had been trying but without any result. And even Chiron couldn’t understand it, he had tried to calm Nico down by seeing him about past cases and broken calls. He didn’t achieve anything in that.

“I think that you didn’t change your mind about next week battle for the flags. Did you?”

“Sleep well Grace, but no I didn’t and I will not do it. You know promises and something like that. Be happy that I won’t crush you.”

Nico smiled and walked to the Big House because he had started to like infirmary a lot.

 

Camp Jupiter was nice at summer. Like every part of the years. For Nico it wasn’t just camp. The duty lasted ten years, there were no just summers-campers here.

But that wasn’t Nico’s home. He had no idea where was his home, because home had never associated with place. He felt like home, when he was with Will. But today his boyfriend was far away from him. Son of Hades had no idea where exactly Will, Lou and Cecil were.  After eleven days he had wanted to go after them but Chirion had stopped him and he had given son of Apollo promise.

_“Nico?” Will asked softly and looked at him with affection._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Can you promise me something?”_

_Nico didn’t want to promise anything to Will. He was afraid that one day promised could be broken._

_“Do not go after us”_

_“What?” he was confused. For few days he was really excited about Will’s first quest. He was so proud of him but he didn’t want to be apart from him._

_“I know you Sunshine” Will smiled and surrounded him with arms. Nico could feel son’s of Hades breath on his neck skin. They were sitting on the trap and watching sunset. “But please, let us to do it on our own. “_

_“I have no idea why it is so important to you Will.”_

_Will laughed quietly and kissed his boyfriend jaw bone._

_“Because it is just unfair that you take up all the praise Death Boy.”_

_Nico knew that he was joking, but he was still so afraid to lose him. After Bianca, he had been scary to lose someone the same important. He hadn’t wanted friends or anyone to be around him, because he hadn’t wanted to see them falling. After Gaia, he had thought that this fear had gone away. That he was free of it._

_He was wrong._

_But, he trusted Will and somehow he just couldn’t stop him from doing what he wanted. It was hard for him but there were no other way._

_“I don’t want to do this Will” he said and turned his face to other boy “ But I know that you can do this without my help. Or anyone’s. I mean, you all can do this. You, Lou Ellen and Cecil. So I promise, I won’t help you with yours quest unless you ask me about it.”_

_Will smiled, his eyes glittered wildly. All this feeling overwhelmed Nico. He was terrified, anxious and happy, because Will was happy. He had always wanted to have his on quest._

 

When Nico was thinking about it know he was angry at himself. He shouldn’t have done it!

“ You okey?”

He peeked at Hazel and shook his head.

“Yeah, sure.”

“You don’t look like _yeah, sure_. You look worried and tired. Did you sleep well?”

Honestly, Nico had had problems with sleeping. His nightmares had came back and now it wasn’t only about Bianca. There was also Will. Dead Will. Will who was being killed. Will covered in blood. Will with knife in his heart.

And he was alone at night.

Nights seemed strange to him without Will.

“No, I didn’t” There were no point in lying to Hazel. She could easily read from his face.

“It is about Will, isn’t it?”

He nodded his head. He was tired pretending that he was okay, that he wasn’t worried, that he wasn’t expecting call form him on anytime.

“ I know they can do this. This isn’t that I underestimate them, I’m just worried that something happened and I don’t know why.”

“Because you love him.”

Nico winked few times and looked at Hazel’s peaceful smile. She put her arm on his shoulder.

“You know that Will is strong and maybe he isn’t the best warrior, but he smart and talented in many other ways, but you know all of this. You are terrified to lose him, because you _love him_ Nico and he should know it.”

 

He spent whole weekend at Camp Jupiter. He had enjoyed his time with Reyna and Hazel. But it was the time, when he had to came back to Half Blood Camp. That was summer, so he and Percy had many work with new demigods. He didn’t want to admit but he really enjoyed it. Having teaching young people came  him with satisfaction. He liked to see how they were improving their skills.

“You have to stay on your feet and keep balance. Otherwise you will fall down Camille” Nico said to the young daughter of Demeter. She was only nine but Nico could see that she has got a talent, even though her mother was god of plants, for Nico. If Demeter heard that, she would kill him or turn into some flower, like Persephone had did few years ago.

“I think it’s too heavy for me” she noticed and pointed on her sword.

Nico took the weapon and weighed it in his hands.

“C’mon, we pick you another one, so you will kick ass a little bit harder” Nico laughed and they went to the arsenal, which was located near to arena.

When they step inside Nico saw a group of Ares’s children. He ignored it and went to the wall, where were smaller swords. He took one of them and handed to Camille.

“Try it”

She peeped at the other group and wrinkled her nose. She scrutinised the blade and checked on her head.

“I don’t like this”

“Okay” Nico said and looked for another sword. He was really problem with that, because Cam was a small girl, who just started her training.

“I don’t like them” she said quietly and peeped and the three people form Ares. Nico glanced at him and saw Michael with them. He quickly looked back, smiled to Camille and gave her another sward, to try on.

“Don’t worry, not just you”

He and Micheal hadn’t spoken to each other since this incident with Lou Ellen. They had been avoiding each other. Nico hadn’t wanted to behave like that again.

“I think it is okay”

“That’s good. If something be wrong, just call me and we will pick another one.”

“Thanks Nico.”

After fourteen days even Chiron was worried. They were talking near to Big Houses. 

“Chiron, please let me go to find him.”

“Nico stop asking me about this. That quest is belonged to Will, Lou and Cecil. Three heroes.  And what I heard you made a promise boy.”

“But, not on Styx or—“

“Nico” Chiron said harshly “ Give them a proper time. We would know if something bad happened to them.”

“You mean, If they were be dead, we would know?”

Chiron looked and him and sighed.

“It will be alright Nico. They just don’t have time to make a call.”

And for the first time since Will had been gone Nico felt like an idiot. He should have trusted Will and stopped being worried. He knew Will, and he knew that the three of his friends could do this without son of Hades help. He sounded like someone who didn’t believe in Will and all of people he was first to believe in son of Apollo.

 

He was still angry, that he didn’t receive any messages from Will but he was less aghast. He did everything like usual; helping in infirmary, teaching with Percy and spent time with Jason. After they had won a flag, Jason exclaimed that Nico had to always be with Jupiter’s cabin because they had made such a good team together. He was surprised when Nico replied: “Sure buddy”.

He was sitting next to Annabeth on campfire. Nico had  to admit that without Will it was pretty boring.

“They are fighting almost all the time” she said and Nico looked at her confused.

“Who?”

“Clarisse and Michael” she pointed her head children of Ares “ He should have been expelled from the camp for what he did to Lou Ellen. I can’t understand what he is still here”

“Ares came to visited mister D.” Nico said and peeped and Annabeth. That was time, when he had tried to hate her but he couldn’t. She was too smart and excellent to just hate her. Actually, he liked her a lot.

“Whoa,  but still. We should have some rules about it. No matter who is our parent.”

He agreed with her but again, he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Clarisse said, that she took care of him and that is not going to happen again. “ Annabeth said and shook her head “We defined Gaia, stopped end of the world and still we cannot be sure that people form camp are safe, because we threaten a sustainable one another.”

Nico nodded and pursed his lips. We didn’t like thinking about his fight with Michael, but he did like thinking about what was after that.

He missed Will’s lips. He missed how Will tasted. Nico wanted to hug him and inhale the scent of his boyfriend. He associated with the smell _of sunny day_ , and Nico couldn’t explain it.

He also couldn’t explain how fast he became attached to Will in that kind of way. He didn’t like the days when they were apart, even hours. He had never felt so natural in someone’s preset, not including his sister. But Will wasn’t his family.

He was annoying as hell son of Apollo.

But he was such a important person to Nico di Angelo.

“Nico?” Annabeth asked him and he turned his head to her side. “ I asked you about Camp Jupiter. Are you going there soon?”

“I don’t think so. I mean, probably unlit the summer end, I will be here to teach younger demigods and help in infirmary.”

Annabeth smiled and asked:

“Can I ask you favour?”

“Yeah, of course” he replied. Daughter of Athen looked worried and doubtfully.

**“** We are going to study at Camp Jupiter in September and I want to go with him somewhere. Before we settle there. There are many things in the world which I want to see, without having been chased by monsters. It would be nice, to left camp at Monday. Can you take care of training on your own for two weeks? I mean, Chiron told me that he will give you someone to help. I think Jason will do it. “

That was pretty long talk, but Nico knew Annabeth. She explained to him everything in little details.

“I will do it” he said and smiled to her. There were no claims not to did. He could handle it and even with Jason, who prefer to teach them in Big House about some theoretical techniques. “ You two have fun.”

He stood up from grass and looked at the fire. Other heroes were having a lot of fun. He smiled seeing Jason who tried to sing some camp song.

“I’m going to my cabin, so goodnight Annabeth”

“Goodnight Nico.”

 

He should have gone to his cabin, like he had told Annabeth. But, he just went to the beach. Lake was peaceful add quiet. He didn’t hear demigods playing on campfire. He put his hand on his pocket and took a big breath.

He didn’t want go to sleep. He was afraid of nightmares and wanted to be prefer _if_ he had to take Will. It was hard him to keep in one piece when he had no idea where his boyfriend was.

Since past few months he had no idea if calling Will his boyfriend was appropriate. To him, it was something completely new and he couldn’t find himself in it. But somehow with Will everything appeared to be _simple_.

The waiting was killing him. All he wanted was knew that Will was safe. He not only missed his presence but when there had been both at camp, he was almost sure that son of Apollo was safe.

“Here you are, I was—“

Nico turned quickly and saw Will who was standing five maters from him. He couldn’t organised his feelings. He was angry, but freaking happy that his boyfriend was alive and came back to him in one peace.

“You didn’t call me.”

_Whoa, bravo di Angelo. This is how you greet you boyfriend after you hadn’t heard from him for three weeks. Bravo._

“I’m sorry, we didn’t—“ Will started but suddenly he stopped and his eyes got widely and his voice was full of hope  “ You were afraid?”

“Of course I was terrified dumbass. For two weeks I didn’t receive any messages from you, Lou and Cecil.”

Will smiled and Nico couldn’t understand it.

“You cared.”

“What is wrong with you Solace? I am in _love_ with _you_ , of course I was worried about you.”

Will stood frozen and the suddenly he went to Nico and hugged him tightly. Son of Hades felt Will’s breath on his neck. Nico wanted to be angry at him but he couldn’t. In that particular moment he was too happy because without few bruises on his face, Will seemed to be alright and health.

“Nico di Angelo loves me” he head a quiet whisper of Will. It was the first time when he said it aloud. And Hazel had had right. He should have said it to Wills often. Will deserved to know this. He deserved to know that Nico’s heart beat for him.

Will was so happy, when he pull his head and glanced at Nico, son of Hades quickly pressed his lips and kissed Will. It felt so good and he was so peaceful now.

“We are going to my cabin and you will explain me everything and we take care of you” Nico said and touched his finger on one’s of Will’s small bruises.

“Sounds great”

 

They were sitting on Nico’s bed and cuddling. Will’s arms were around other boy’s waist, and his head was on son’s of Hades chest. Nico caressed his boyfriend back. It felt so good to be with him again.

“And, what were you doing when I was gone?”

“I thought, how I would kill you, when you didn’t come back. “

Will laughed and hugged him tightly.

“Sorry about that Sunshine.”

Nico kissed top of his head. He understood and now I didn’t matter. What was matter was that his friends were safe and had come back to home. Where they belonged.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Nico signed, he wasn’t in the mood to described his hole two weeks of worried and frustration. But it was all for Will.

“Most of the time I was teaching young demigods with Percy and sometimes I helped in infirmary. I visited Hazel and Reyna and I guess it is all. Oh, and We won the flag last week and I made a promise to Jason to be with him every battle for flag. Honestly, I started to regretting it” Nico laughed but he was happy now. With overprotective Jason liked to call him “little brother”.

“It sounds like fun.”

“I don’t” replied Nico, but Will  smiled and said:

“Oh, don’t tell me that your whole world revolves around me. “

“I did not say that.”

“But you thought that.”

Nico didn’t answer, there was no point in it. He felt calm and relaxed around Will and he just wanted this moment to stay the same.

“I love you” Will said quietly.

“I love you too “

He meant it.  Will had became someone important in Nico’s life. He had never excepted anything like that after battle with Gaia. He had thought about son of Apollo _attractive_ but love had always reminded him of Percy and how hopeless was his feeling for him. How painful and pathetic. Will show him that love is simple and beautiful. Having Will in his arms was like being in home. It felt like that.

“ I promise, next time I will—“

Nico put his finger on Will lips.

“Next time I will go with you”

For him that was only option. Not because Will couldn’t do it alone, but because Nico couldn’t stand to let Will do it without him.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sucks that I published once a year, but most of my works are in Polish so sorry guys. <3  
> I hope youe like this chapter and wait for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? :3
> 
> Leave kudos and comments, please <3


End file.
